1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to and method and apparatus for an encryption system, more particularly to protecting and preventing the Intranet information from unauthorized outflow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for processing data and relative techniques for communication are becoming increasingly popular and widely used. Therefore, devices with various functions to process data have been developed. With the advance of computer technology, surrounding equipment for processing data are enhanced to match the modern needs and manufacturing competition has accordingly increased. However, other relative security problems arise at the same time, such a dispersion system of the Intranet.
The dispersion system comprises a plurality of user's ends s and the server end. The information flow is quite amazing. However, for avoiding unauthorized outflow of internal information, several methods are provided, such a firewall□anti-virus program of the security system, which is used to avoid hacker attacks or information outflow through the Internet. No special protection methods are currently disclosed to avoid data outflow as using out-connecting storing equipment, especially concerning CD-Rs.
As the size of CD-Rs gradually decreases, the problems of easily removing unauthorized copied files are generated. According to the purpose of the invention, various methods for protecting files are proceeded with various strategies. The critical point is that the user's ends needs to link up with the server end for passing information after acquiring authorization when the Intranet information begins outflow, or encrypting the information through the server end, and then delivering the dummy information back to the user's ends. Through this way, huge loading is produced within the local Intranet, and the velocity of communication is decreased. Because the Intranet multi-connections of the Internet are preceded within the huge Intranet, at the same time, the resource of the system is occupied. Therefore, with back-and-forth delivering information, significant time is wasted. With application of modern techniques, similar situations will not happen.
As described above, how to make data flow of the Intranet be secure yet able to be encrypted by the ordinary users has remained quite practical according to the present invention.